warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Skills
Introduction Most cards in Tyrant have one or more Skills, which are special abilities beyond the card's attack strength and health. Activation Activation skills work during the card's turn. Units activate in this order: #Action Cards #Commander Cards #Structure Cards #Assault Cards An Assault card's Activation skills trigger before it attacks. However, each card attacks before the cards to its right begin their turns. If the timer on a card is still running, its Activation skills do not trigger. Some Activation skills have Type restrictions. This means that only units of a certain Type will be "visible" to the skill. If there are no visible targets the skill does nothing that turn. Some Activation skills have the word All. This means that instead of targeting a single random unit it will target every unit that is visible to the skill. Activation skills that work on enemies are subject to the Evade skill. All Activation skills are subject to the Mimic skill, with a few exceptions (Mimic, Split). Defensive Defensive skills work when the unit is attacked, even if the unit's timer is still running. Evade and Mimic not work on these skills, nor on any damage resulting from them. Combat-Modifiers Combat modifiers affect a unit's attack. Note that these skills do not proc when a unit has 0 Attack or less. For example, an Anti-Air unit weakened to 0 base Attack will not attack despite its Anti-Air bonus. Damage-Dependent Damage-dependent skills affect enemies damaged by the unit's attack. This means that the attack has to actually deal at least 1 point of damage for these skills to work. These skills and damage resulting from them are not affected by Evade or Mimic. Static Static Skills are always active. Currently skills of this type only appear in Raids. Destroyed Destroyed Skills are one-off abilities that happen only on successful destruction of a card. Currently skills of this type only appear in Raids. Extra info Here are some less known facts and experimental results of the skills. Because they are hard to encounter and be used, they are extracted here. *Opposing turn Enfeeble - Although enfeeble can actually take effect on the opposing turn, an assault must use enfeeble on an payback assault, then inflicted by the paybacked enfeeble, and get counter or/and paybacked strike damage. This enfeeble effect is removed at the end of opposing turn. *Activation skills will select targets randomly, ignoring the presence of evade, health and other factors. Specifically, heal 3 can be wasted on an assault with nearly full health, also jam will select evade cards as well. However, heal and repair will always ignore cards with full health, while Jam, rally and weaken always ignore assaults not ready to attack or being already Jammed. *The probabilities of 50% proc stacks (are multiplied) for each process. For example, if Stealth Niaq tries to Jam a payback assault, the jam has 50% proc, the paybacked jam has one eighth (Jam + Payback + Evade) chance of success. *While any card can perform no more than one kind of the same skill at one time (for example, no strike 1 twice) mimic can possibly help performing the same activation skill twice. *Paybacked skills cannot be further paybacked. *Unsuccessful Jam attempts will not show any animation, and payback is never triggered in the case. *There are cases where Dracorex causes enemy assaults with 1 base attack to reach 0 attack, and making them immune to further weakens from structures and assaults. Examples include Cannon walker and Venomous Raptor. However, action cards can take even earlier steps than Dracorex and cause a minimum of -2 attack to certain cards. As of these weakened cards are immune to further weakens, the single-target weakens (like Gatling Tower) will eventually exhaust the ramaining targets. Category:Tyrant